


Winkle in Time

by Charmingwolf



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Failed attempt at winking, Hamilton and laurens are love sick nerds, M/M, Making Out, paper airplanes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Charmingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton can't wink. </p><p>This is a surprise to Laurens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winkle in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://ask-aaronburr.tumblr.com/post/135964321468/transmanham-and-i-got-to-talking-about
> 
> this is unbeta'd and written at three in the morning.

It wasn’t so much a wink as more of a weird shiver that went through Hamilton’s body. Laurens stared at the tiny aide de camp with his mouth hanging open in shock.

“Are you okay?” Laurens finally asked.

Hamilton looked confused “Yeah I’m fine. It's just…” He leaned on his desk trying and failing to look sexy as he “winked” again. “Do you want to Aid MY camp?”

Laurens opened and closed his mouth trying to place his thoughts. He looked down at his paper and set his quill back in the ink before resting his head in his hand. What was he supposed to do? This poor man didn’t know he wasn’t winking. Should Laurens tell him or just let it go and see if he realises?

He finally says “Hamilton. Just stick to your writing. You are good with a quill so please-”

“I’M GOOD WITH YOUR QUILL, LAURENS!” Hamilton yelled so loudly Laurens almost fell out of his chair. 

Laurens blinked. What the ever loving fuck was happening? He hastily picked up his finished papers and said “I am LEAVING!”

Hamilton turned in his chair “No! Laurens stay, please!” 

“No. No. NO! I am not doing this.” He said to himself as he walked a little faster. 

Hamilton was chased after him yelling about writing a formal complaint. Laurens didn’t expect the complaint to be written while walking. Who was he even doing that? Who was holding the ink and paper? 

“And furthermore, how dare you walk out on me with a proper rejection? I am hurt, Laurens. YOu stole my heart but that gives you no right to crush in the middle of this camp…” and so on and so on. 

Laurens was only half listening as he started to jogging to lose Hamilton. Not that it would help, the two men shared a tent. Laurens also tried in vain to cover his face with his papers. 

They turned a corner and Hamilton stopped. He put down all his writing supplies and folded up a paper so it had wings and threw it. It got pretty far but missed Laurens completely. Laurens hurriedly picked it up knowing it was covered in vulgar language and graphic descriptions. Hamilton was able to catch up in the time Laurens took to pick up the paper and continued his loud letter. 

They passed Washington’s tent again right when Hamilton yelled “-ANOTHER THING, I DON'T LIKE HOW YOU DON'T LET ME CALL YOU SIR IN BED. YOU KNOW IT TURNS ME ON-” 

Laurens finally ducked into their tent after two more laps of camp. Hamilton was still talking and writing and throwing tiny winged papers, which Laurens always stopped to pick up. 

Laurens flopped down on his bed and groaned “Hamilton, I get it! You can stop.” 

“What will you do to stop me?” Hamilton sat next to Laurens with only a couple pages left in his hands. He sat up straight and tried to look above it all. 

Laurens rolled his eyes and leaned toward Hamilton so his lips just barely touched Hamilton’s ear. Hamilton shivered from the heated breath on his neck as Laurens described what he would do to Hamilton, a smile graced his features. 

Before Laurens could finish, Hamilton had pulled him into a kiss. Slow and passionate. Hamilton’s fingers tangled into Laurens’s hair and the papers on his lap fell to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please comment and kudos!
> 
> Tumblr: Thecoyotetrickster.tumblr.com


End file.
